1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, a driving method of the display device, and a driving method of a display element, and particularly to a display device including a display element having a driving circuit and a current driven type light emitting section, a driving method of the display device, and a driving method of a display element having a driving circuit and a current driven type light emitting section.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display element including a current driven type light emitting section and a display device including such a display element are well known. For example, a display element including an organic electroluminescence light emitting section using the electroluminescence of an organic material is drawing attention as a display element capable of high-luminance light emission effected by low-voltage direct-current driving.
As in a liquid crystal display device, a simple matrix system and an active matrix system are well known as a driving system in a display device including a display element having a current driven type light emitting section. The active matrix system has a disadvantage of making a structure complex, but has an advantage of being able to increase the luminance of an image, for example. A display element having a current driven type light emitting section driven by the active matrix system includes a driving circuit for driving the light emitting section in addition to the light emitting section.
A pixel circuit (display element) 101 including a light emitting element (light emitting section) 3D, a transistor for sampling (writing transistor) 3A, a transistor for driving (driving transistor) 3B, and a storage capacitor (capacitance section) 3C is disclosed in FIG. 3B of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-310311 (Patent Document 1), and a display device including the pixel circuit 101 is disclosed in FIG. 3A of Patent Document 1. The display device has a scanning line WSL disposed in each row composed of pixel circuits 101 and a signal line (data line) DTL disposed in each column composed of pixel circuits 101. The scanning line WSL is supplied with a control signal (scanning signal) from a main scanner (scanning circuit) 104. The signal line DTL is supplied with a video signal and various reference voltages from a signal selector (signal output circuit) 103.